1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to tools and more particularly to a tool which is designed to assist in the seaming operation between carpet strips which would be normally installed within a house or an office.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The carpeting of floors in homes and offices is quite common. During the installing procedure of this carpet, there is inherently formed a substantial number of seams to connect one portion of the carpet to another portion of the carpet and to give the appearance that the carpet is one continuous piece of material. The achieving of the seam is accomplished through the use of a seam tape. This seam tape includes an upper glued surface. When this glue becomes molten and the different carpet strips that are located in juxtaposition are pressed tightly onto the tape, it will be secured to the tape and, therefore, be joined.
In order to have the glue on the tape to become molten, there is utilized a heat seaming iron. This heat seaming iron is electrically operated to assume a temperature sufficient to melt this glue on the seaming tape. After the glue has been melted on one portion of the tape, the iron is moved onto a different portion of the tape and the carpet sections are pressed tightly onto the section of the tape where the glue had been melted.
In order to facilitate this connection, it is required to use some kind of a heavy weight to press onto the carpet. It is common for the carpet layer to locate a tool box, or other similar type of heavy object, on the carpet at the joined area. It is necessary that this tool box be constantly moved along the seam as different sections of the seaming tape are heated. A tool box is not normally easily movable and is also far heavier than what is required. Therefore, there is the need to design a tool which facilitates the seaming of a carpet and also facilitates the storage of the seaming iron during non-usage of the iron.